


Alone Together

by WeFoundWonderland (WriteForIt)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Discussing Scenes, Fingering, First Time, Flirting, Hair Pulling, I Could Write Whatever I Want?, Is Anyone Reading These Tags?, Jacking Off In The Shower, Light Dom Tendencies, Light Sub Tendencies, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lafayette, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seriously., Shower Sex, Talk Of Scenes, Teasing, Thomas Jefferson and Lafayette Are Twins, Trans Character, Trans Thomas Jefferson, Turns Into Sin, Twincest, Twincest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteForIt/pseuds/WeFoundWonderland
Summary: I wanted to write sin, so I wrote sin instead of finishing actual fanfics.Read the tags, please.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Notice the colors at the beginning. See anything specific?
> 
> Title is based off a Fall Out Boy song of the same name.

Thomas paced around the tiny studio apartment, tiny not being the proper word for the large two story apartment the brothers shared in New York.

But of course, that wasn't the issue here. The issue was that said brother, was due back to the States in less than an hour.

So naturally, the thought was causing a little panic. _Okay, so what if it was a breakdown?_  He argued with his brain.  _What if he doesn't like it?_

"It" referred to the party being thrown for Lafayette. Well, it wasn't really a party, but a reunion for the two friends, and lots of effort had been put into it, so it was special to Thomas, at least.

Four weeks had passed by, with Lafayette in France, dealing with family business on their father's side, and now they were heading back for an entire week to rest, so the "party" was really a present that was giving its host anxiety.

 _How could this happen? You had four whole weeks!_ He scolded himself, pacing a little faster in worry.

He started wandering around, checking and double checking the entire apartment to be sure nothing was out of place.

The shiny white, purple and yellow decorations hung neatly across the wall, and the black and white balloons floated gently at the top of the ceiling, spreading across the space beautifully.

Their favorite foods sat on the table, an intricate blend of French and American foods that Thomas really hoped they would appreciate.

Thomas looked up from the intricate spread and checked the clock stationed on the wall, wondering if he should call James now or wait a little longer.

The clock read six sharp, and their plane would be landing soon, if it wasn't late. He thought for a second.  _It couldn't hurt to call again, just to check._ He finished hopefully.

He picked up the phone and dialed James's number, waiting for it to pick up.

After the third ring, James answered with a tired sigh, as if he was expecting the call, which he probably was, knowing his friend's annoying habits of calling repeatedly when they were concerned.

"What is it?" He huffed, wanting none of his best friend's shit today.

Thomas had asked James to pick up his brother when Lafayette had texted last week, saying they were going to be back earlier than expected and when Thomas had started begging, James had agreed.

So here he was, sitting at the airport bored, exhausted, and irritated, waiting for their plane to land.

He luckily had his phone plugged in while talking to Thomas so it could charge, because the plane wouldn't be there for another twenty minutes according to the landing boards, and James was currently on twenty percent. So, yeah, if he was gonna wait that long in this hellhole, he needed an actual charge.

So here he was, talking to Thomas, charging his phone, and checking the arrival boards while waiting for him to stop acting stupid.

 _Speaking of friends and their endless stupidity..._ He thought while interrupting the one-sided discussion.

"Are you ready yourself while you're so worried about others? Cause it sounds like you aren't." He teased, finding the patience to annoy Thomas easily. "Do you have the balloons?"

"Yes." On the other end, Thomas looked up at the black and white balloons leaning silently against the ceiling.

"The decorations?" James asked when he was sure the other was paying attention again.

"Yes." Thomas answered, rearranging a single piece of streamer to sit higher, staring intently at it until he was both satisfied and slightly crosseyed.

"The food?" James asked, scooting back against the wall so as to not bend or break his sensitive old charger.

"Jemmy, really?" Thomas stepped down from the chair he was standing on and put his hands on his hips, despite Jemmy not being able to see it.

"What?" James smiled, knowing his friend was standing with his hands on his hips and rolling his eyes dramatically, as if on stage in a theater.

Thomas rolled his eyes dramatically, actions perfectly in line with James's thoughts.

"You know what. You know exactly what, Jemmy." He wandered around the bottom floor of the studio, annoyed at his friend's attempts to be a smartass.

"When are you two getting here? I want to see the brother I was raised with, the one that has spent the past four weeks in another country 'attending to business', before I die of annoyance?"

He paused briefly, glaring at a cake like it was a person that had annoyed him.

"Plus, I want to see you too." Thomas huffed, adding that so James wouldn't get too pissed. But despite his poor attempt at fixing his friendship, he got the same answer as last time.

"We are on our way, Thomas. Their flight still hasn't landed." He said, rolling his eyes at his friend's attempt to include him when what they both knew he really wanted was landing soon.

He inhaled deeply before continuing. "No worries, though, I will be here when it does, just as I was when you called and asked this an hour ago, and as I will be again when you ask in another hour, you irritating ass." James finished with no actual heat to the insult.

"Yes, Jemmy. I know. But I won't ask in another hour, because you'll be here by then." He sat down on the black leather couch beside him.

"Besides, I will explode if you aren't here soon." He checked his watch again, practically the picture of patience.

"It feels like ages since I've seen them." He said wistfully, turning up the air conditioning in the house, hands itching for something to do.

"I know, Thomas." James looked up at where a certain Frenchperson waited, and had started to gracefully dance their way through the usual airport chaos. He stood, brushing off his pants and continuing to talk as they got closer.

"But think of it this way, it'll all be worth the wait when you see each other again." Thomas couldn't help but grin at his best friend's words, and the truth that ran through them.

But that didn't help the fact that they were still supposed to be here in less than an hour, so the panic outpaced the pleasantness by just a little, if Thomas was honest.

Feeling Lafayette tap him on the shoulder, James prepared to hang up.

"Gotta go, Thomas. They're standing here, waiting just as patiently as you, which is to say not at all." He laughed at the swat he got in return.

"Bye, freré!" Lafayette shouted before hanging up.

Chuckling, Thomas responded with a brief 'see you soon' and tossed his phone onto the bed, double checking everything with his hands still itching.

The decorations were perfect, the food was delicious, (because it had been tested thoroughly), and he had hidden the present where they wouldn't be able to find it.

There was nothing that could go wrong today. At least, he hoped there wasn't. Thomas laid down on the couch only to sit up suddenly, look down at his clothes, and race to go change.

"Was that Thomas?" Lafayette asked, bouncing as they walked.

Dragging all of their luggage behind to load into the car, James responded with a brief nod to conserve energy. "What is in these, Gil?"

They glanced back once, shrugging. "Just the things that I needed, is all. Is it heavy?"

James stuffed the luggage into the backseat, responding with an easy yes, and a swear that would redden a sailor.

Lafayette laughed. James was adorable, and they really hoped their brother would keep him as a friend.

In what felt like seconds later, Lafayette stepped out of the car, and thanked James for the ride before watching as he backed out and sped down the street.

They watched for a second before grabbing their luggage that James had been so kind with and taking the steps two at a time in order to delay the desire to pass out on the steps.

They desperately needed sleep, they had decided. And sleep they were going to get, as soon as the key also decided to freaking work.

A silent struggle later, they heard a click and turned the knob to open the door.

The first thing off they noticed was the silence. They noticed the pitch blackness of it all, and swore to grab a bat on the way up.

They grabbed their bags, getting uneasy, and walked around the house, flipping switches to flood the house with light when a loud shout was heard from nowhere.

"Surprise!" Their brother shouted, popping out from behind a couch in the den, nearly causing their first heart attack.

Lafayette looked around at the balloons and the table full of food, and set their luggage down, all concern for it forgotten in the desire to both hug and slug their brother.

"So, you like it?" Thomas asked, dusting off his black silk blazer and shaking out his hair when he was no longer trapped in his brother's bear hug.

Then rubbing his arm as they slugged him in it dead center.

They rubbed their knuckles and clapped their hands together in delight, taking it all in slowly.

"Yes! I do! Thank you, Thomas, thank you!" They said with joy as they hugged their brother again.

Between the being back in America, the contact causing the high they were currently feeling, and the surprise itself, it was like they couldn't stop grinning lately.

"When did you do this? Where did you find the time?" They buzzed, surrounding Thomas and noting the handiwork, color coordination, and attention to detail.

"I had help." Thomas confessed, looking at Lafayette's reaction, torn between wanting to see it again and wanting to capture it for future generations.

They turned with pure wonder in their eyes. "Did James help?" They asked, reminding themselves to hug James when they got the chance. 

"Yes, but so did Alexander and Laurens." Lafayette's eyes got brighter, and they turned towards Thomas, grinning and said, "I have the best friends in the world. And a pretty good brother, too."

"Good looking, yeah." He said as he shot them a wink. They laughed softly and ruffled his hair, looking at him wistfully.

Their face relaxed as they snapped out of it, and they looked Thomas up and down before elbowing his side playfully.

"I missed you so much, Tommy." He wrapped an arm around their waist and kissed their forehead adorably.

"I missed you, too, Marie." Lafayette kissed the top of his head in adoration, before walking to the couch Thomas had hidden behind earlier to sit.

They patted the seat next to theirs in offering. Thomas took it, and sat down, leaning a little to rest his head on their shoulder.

"Did you want to go watch Blackish? It's a rerun with that cute actor you like. What's his name? Daveed Diggs?"

Thomas's hand wandered while he started up Netflix and landed on their thigh, rubbing suggestively. He looked up and pretended to be the innocent, wondering how they would react.

They blushed and pushed Thomas's head off of their shoulder. "Sure. But, I need to change first." They said, getting up and walking towards the bathroom, suddenly intent on a shower and a pair of sweatpants.

"Or, you could stay. I want you to stay here, with me." He pouted, tilting his head and widening his eyes in that cute, innocent looking way he knew they liked.

"Look at what I'm wearing. Is this anyway to relax?" They gestured to their current outfit, which consisted of dark blue jeans shorts, a flowing gray tank top, the sides edged in lace and three sisters dancing on top of a star on it in, all in bold black and white.

"No, but you're not. Neither of us would be relaxing until later." He gestured down at his own clothes, which were still in perfect condition.

From the ebony black blazer on top, to the white shirt underneath with the word clipping. on it in black, and a pair of scissors in dark gray in the background, cutting the word in two, down to the black skinny jeans he was wearing, the outfit was free of any dirt or wrinkles.

And would look horrible if what they wanted to do it actually happened.

He shifted his legs behind him, so he was on his knees while still sitting on the couch.

"Please?" He begged. "Marie, I really missed you."

They sighed in defeat, rubbing the back of their neck. "I kind of wanted to go out tonight?"

"Go out? Tonight? Where?" He asked as they glanced up sheepishly.

"To that fun new club, Reign. The one with the red and gold royal theme?" Lafayette replied, getting excited as they spoke.

When his face fell, they recanted, stuttering. "If you don't want to go, I can call Alex and John, or Aaron and Hercules to go with." 

Thomas sighed and shook his head. "No, you can call the Uber."

They cheered and hugged their brother tight, kissing his cheek in gratitude.

They raced upstairs to the bathroom in order to shower and get ready, the Uber already on its way.

They cleared their head before stepping into the hot water of the shower, silencing all of their.. dirtier thoughts in favor of washing their hair.

Thomas knew it was wrong. He knew he should stop this. They both should know better. 

 _That is your brother!_   _You grew up together! What is wrong with you?_ His brain yelled at him as he folded a towel in half.

But the sheer wrongness didn't stop the thoughts he had as he gathered the change of clothes they forgot.

Although, at first, Thomas had wanted to be sure that he was clear, that they could understand why he wanted this. 

He had thought that his reasons were good and Lafayette had agreed. The scene was going well, nothing was wrong, and he felt okay for once.

But in public? This was new. Their old scenes had only been with one another, and largely secluded at that.

 _What are they doing? Where is this going?_ Despite his worry, Thomas was too interested to stop just yet.

He walked towards the bathroom intending to drop off their clothes and stopped, hearing his name from the other side of the door.

He listened for a second, and heard another groan, but clearer this time. "Thomas." It said lowly, like a groan condensed into a word.

It didn't take a scientist to put together the pieces. 

"Tommy." This one breathy, and higher pitched than the last.

It was easy. Really, it was. So why did he not want to understand, again?

"Tommy, I need you." 

He startled. What was he waiting for? He decided to take this a step further.

He opened the door carefully, not wanting to be noticed. He stared at the sight in front of him, speechless.

They leaned against the back wall of the large shower, eyes closed in bliss, one hand wandering and the other, was occupied in other ways.

He stepped all the way in before shutting the door gently and walking towards the sink to sit. They arched up slightly into their hand, increasing in speed as he watched in fascination.

"What took you so long?" They asked, their hand slowing down and accent getting thick with lust. Thomas snapped out of his trance in surprise.

"You knew that I was here?"

"Yes, because you're standing right there. And because you don't own a decent shower curtain."

They laughed, tugging on the sheet of thin, see through plastic that was hanging from the shower rod.

"That is tasteful, and it is decent, too, thank you." He said, defending his shower curtain's honor.

"But you are not."

"What are you talking about, Gil?" Thomas asked, annoyed at their strange little looks.

"Look down." Sure enough, there was a stain in the center of his pants signaling he had soaked through his underwear.

He stared in shock for a few seconds. "I can explain." He rushed, hopping down off of the sink and sitting on the toilet with the lid down.

"Do not try, angé." They tsked. "Though, you look adorable when you try to hide it." They shook their head, grinning.

"It?" He swallowed, and his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Your arousal?" They asked, glancing down and raising one well arched eyebrow in amusement.

He startled, trying and failing to explain away the stain. "Yes, because I knew you would forget to bring clothes, and, well.." He trailed off and looked down awkwardly.

Thomas looked up, blushing. "This was.. unexpected." He looked away, strawberry red underneath his dark brown skin.

"You expected this when you walked in. Right?" They folded their arms and stood facing their brother with an expectant look on their face.

He swallowed hard and nodded awkwardly. 

Perking up a little, they gestured to the inside of the shower. They looked him up and down. "Strip and step in."

Thomas looked at the shower, unsure. "Gil, I still need to get ready." 

"I know. We can shower together. Saves time." They winked, and Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to get drenched or sick?" They frowned again and he relented.

"No." He hated when they were right.

"No, what?" Thomas looked up and rushed to correct his error.

"No, sir." He bowed his head in apology.

"Good. Then strip. I will, how you say, look but not touch. Scout's honor." They held a hand to their heart and Thomas could feel butterflies grow in his stomach.

"You were never a Boy Scout, asshole." He shot back and laughed at the swat on the ass that followed.

"Language." He warned sternly. "Now strip, so we can get going." 

He stripped off his shirt first, with his pants following behind, and his socks going last.

He then stood awkwardly, with his arms crossed and his fingers splayed across his upper arms, clearly self conscious.

They laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, tilting his head upwards to look at them. "You look great."

"Thank you. So do you." 

"Thank you, too, but this isn't about me." They kissed his forehead, gentle and reassuring.

"It's about you right now." Thomas blushed, flattered and anxious at the same time.

"Now. Can I?" They said, gesturing to the panties they had instructed him to wear, which were still on and soaked at the crotch.

"Yes, please." Thomas looked down at Lafayette, who was suddenly tossing his underwear with the rest of his wet clothes in the corner.

They started trailing kisses down his neck, sucking bruises into the delicate flesh and delighting in the sounds that rose from his throat.

They smiled against his shoulder, lips tracing patterns against his collerbone before speaking.

"We need to shower before the car gets here." They said, raising their head to be heard.

"That's what you're worried about, Laf?" Thomas whined, feeling unsatisfied from their teasing.

"Yes, little one. That's what I'm worried about." They chuckled, tossing him a washcloth to shower with.

* * *

"Are you alright, Jefferson?" Burr asked before turning back to his drink.

Thomas nodded, too occupied with his surroundings to say anything about the hand creeping its way up his thigh.

They were inside Reign, sitting in a VIP section with Alex, John, and Burr, who wasn't interested in the club itself, but rather in the drink he was nursing.

Alex and John, however, preferred the other's tongue to what their friend was doing.

Lafayette's hands wandered, fingers exploring uninterrupted as Jefferson was forced to stay still.

He let out a moan, head tilting back and exposing rich, dark expanses of throat.

Lafayette shushed him, stopping their movements as Thomas whined, missing the feeling of their fingers inside him.

"You need to be silent, little one, if you do not want anyone to hear us." Lafayette whispered the words as they looked around cautiously.

Seeing the coast clear and their friends occupied, they continued, occupying the same slow and deliberate pace that drove Thomas insane.

You're such a good boy. So wet and willing for this. So obedient." They whispered praises in his ear, fingers ghosting past his sweet spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am proud trash, the colors referenced at the beginning are relating to the nonbinary flag.
> 
> And now being regular trash, I also talk about Daveed and Blackish, who both didn't deserve this.
> 
> If he's still reading these, then I am so sorry, Lin! (And Daveed!)


End file.
